Just One Yesterday
by justfunriley
Summary: After a one time thing, Hermione finds herself pregnant with a child of her enemy. Will this blossom a new relationship or will the two be destined to hate each other despite having a child together? AU/Dramione fic
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Flesh**

_Author's Note: This is a mature chapter. I will warn you that one part is meant for adults only. I will mark the beginning and ends of this. You can read this, but I will not be blamed for underage children reading this. I have put a warning at the top for a reason. _

_I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters listed. This is kind of AU and a Dramione fic. I've stumbled across this ship and LOVE it. I wanted to do a slight OOC type of fic with the two of them. However, still maintain that…hatred towards each other, which isn't much in this chapter. It will be in the next chapter and it will begin to die down again once the two warm up to the idea of being together. I will not spoil any more of this story._

Hogwarts was the place for all sorts of things to occur. Recently, since the battle of the Death Eaters at the Department of Ministries, the trio of friends had found themselves in a depressed state. Hermione found herself in the one place that had always made herself feel better; the library. Scanning the books, the wild-haired brunette carefully read every word of _The Prophecies of Witches and Wizard: The Complete Guide. _The prophecy was destroyed when the sphere shattered. Hermione, taking interest in what it meant, had rattled her brain with every possible explanation, which would help her avoid Harry being the one to die. She did not want to lose one of her best friends, especially at such a young age. He often gloated about being the "Boy-Who-Lived", which did not help his ego at all, and Hermione found that worrisome.

A small noise came from the bookshelf next to her and Hermione's curious nature set in. Walking around, she noticed the familiar pasty, blonde-haired male that she had grown to despise over the years. The gray eyes of Draco now met with her brown eyes. Unlike most times the two had met, Draco's eyes didn't hold a trace of distain for her. It seemed unrealistic to her. What had happened that made him look at her differently? Clearing her mind of these questions for the time being, the brunette turned around and started to head back towards her book, only to find it gone the next moment along with Malfoy. Gritting her teeth, Hermione grabbed her bag and started back towards the dormitories. This was not going to blow over so easy. Of course, she understood that Draco had a duty to his father and his father to Voldemort. However, it was frustrated to have started something without reaching any results.

The "brightest witch of her age" walked into the dorms and looked at her two best friends. Still upset, she sat down next to them. Ron and Harry both wore curious, yet worried expressions on their faces.

"What's wrong Mione," Ron asked.

"I was reading up on this prophecy about Harry and Voldemort," she started, "Then I heard an odd noise. Therefore, I went to see who was there. Draco was standing there with an odd expression, one I had never seen before. When I turned around to go back to the book, it was gone. He took it. I am no close to figuring this riddle out."

"Hermione," Harry stated, "I wouldn't worry about it so much. We'll figure it out. I promise."

"Alright," Hermione admitted defeat.

Getting up from her spot, she headed up the stairs towards the girls' side of the dorms. It seemed that, at that moment, Hermione would spend another sleepless night trying to figure out Draco's look. Thinking on it, it seemed almost fearful of what he was going to do. Hadn't he been set up for the Dark Mark over the summer? At least, that was the rumor going around the school currently. Once past midnight, Hermione went over to the location where Harry stashed his Invisibility Cloak. Grabbing it, she wrapped it over herself. Heading out of the Gryffindor dorms, she headed towards the Slytherin House. However, half way over, she noticed Draco heading towards Snape's office. Pulling off the cloak, she went over to Malfoy and hissed at him (not literally).

"What the hell Malfoy," she hissed, "How dare you steal the book from me? I have half the mind to give you a proper punch, but I wouldn't stoop so low."

"Listen," Draco said, without a hint of malice in his voice, "I'm sorry. I had to. The Dark Lord is truly angry with my father about this whole situation, which result in him threatening my family. I don't want my mother, of all people, to get hurt. She truly cares for me, unlike father. I just cannot sit idly by as my mother is threatened. I think you of all people would understand what it was like for a family member, or someone that feels like family, to be threatened. Despite my hatred towards you, I meant you no ill will. I digress for my actions this afternoon. If you work with me, I can offer some assistance with the prophecy. My godfather is close with The Dark Lord. Perhaps I can get it out of him. The prophecy meaning that is."

"I'm still crossed," she retorted after he apologized, "But help would be beneficial for all parties involved. I'm certain that we can become some sort of allied group."

"Allies," he hissed, "I do not believe we can be allies. I can only assist a mudblood so much."

At that moment, Hermione realized the word was forced from his lips. It wasn't like he wanted to call her that, which startled her. It seemed that he was changing. Perhaps it was the fact that they would be working towards a common goal; getting rid of Voldemort. Draco, despite his actions, cared for some people very much. A small smile came over Hermione towards the young Malfoy. His gray eyes met hers again, but this time was different. He seemed calmer having said all that he needed to say to her. At that moment, the Room of Requirement appeared. Perhaps it was telling the two to have a conversation. Maybe both of them needed a quiet place to speak. It wasn't like the two of them were going to do anything.

"Come on Malfoy," Hermione said, extending her hand out.

Grabbing it, he nodded and followed in suit. For the first time, she realized that he was truly vulnerable to any attack. Unlike him, she would not harm him at all. Hermione found her violence only when something really got under her skin, but nothing was bothering her at this moment to even attempt to hurt the blonde following her into the room. Standing in front of her, the only male in the room tried something he didn't have the guts for before. He kissed her. Confused, the muggle-born witch kept her eyes on him. She was rather inept towards others feelings towards her. Ron had told her over the summer after the Tri-wizard Tournament that he had feelings for her. She had to turn him down. Sure, she had feelings for him and was often jealous of his newfound relationship. However, Hermione didn't want to break up the three's friendship. Thinking about the kiss for a moment, she decided to return the kiss in suit. She had never thought of Malfoy like this at all, but she wanted to see what it was like. This was her true first kiss, which she never would have guessed it would be Draco. Once he broke away from the kiss, Hermione felt a flutter in her chest. The only other time she had felt this flutter was with Ron, when he confessed his feelings for her. This was all so new. The Malfoy stood there with a neutral expression. She knew he was trying to find comfort in the only person who knew the truth besides his godfather.

**-MATURE—**

Allowing him to proceed, she pulled him in for another kiss. This was a bit taboo for him and was unusual for her. The "Golden-Girl" wasn't being so pure at this moment. Feeling a buildup in her nether regions, she hadn't ever experienced this before. Kissing her more passionately, Malfoy pulled at her skirt. Once the two were naked, Hermione felt exposed and unclean, but let him continue. Once he was aligned with her, the young pureblood pushed into her slowly. At first, he couldn't find a good rhythm with her being so tight and the two of them being virgins. A small trickle of blood came from Hermione as her hymen was penetrated. The blonde stopped, but continued once Hermione said it was fine. It seemed that this was completely out of character for the "Golden-Girl", but she was a hormonal teenager and had needs. Ron nor Harry would not consider doing what Malfoy had started, which she was finding enjoyment in. The bright witch was giving into her devilish side. Finally finding his rhythm, Malfoy started to hit Hermione's G-spot and she started to moan with pleasure. A foreign feeling for both of them, the sex was a bit awkward. Still, it was enjoyable. Ramming into her harder and harder as he felt the pressure within building, Hermione felt that same pressure building within her. The two were panting and creating friction between them. The sweat was trickling over Malfoy's blonde brow. He seemed to be struggling to finish, while Hermione was on the edge of an orgasm. Pumping harder, Malfoy finally found himself blowing inside her, which sent the brunette to her breaking point. The two collapsed and lay there for a while, trying to find their breath again. The young Gryffindor felt unpure, but good at the same time. It was odd. Looking over at Draco, she noticed his gray eyes scanning over her body. His eyes held a different type of look to them once again. This wasn't hatred, anger, sadness, or defeat. It was caring and loving. It was something the witch had seen before from Malfoy. Usually his stare was cold, but this was warm. It was frightening. Once she analyzed the situation, she was the first to speak.

"We will never speak of this again," she stated, "Fair?"

"Of course," he replied, "I wouldn't want it getting around that I spelt with a filthy mudblood."

"Good," Hermione retorted, getting to her feet uneasily.

"Are you alright," Malfoy asked.

"Fine," she replied, "I'm fine. Now, I'm going to go back to my dorm and pretend that this never happened. Tomorrow, we will go back to being semi-allies semi-enemies."

"Can't wait," he replied, a hint of lust in his voice.

"Are you trying to seduce me," Hermione snapped, flustered.

"Is it working," Draco questioned.

"No," the brunette answered in a stern voice, "Now, if you will excuse me, I'm going to get dressed."

Once again, she felt his eyes scanning her naked body as she dressed. This was so uncharacteristic of her and she knew it. What would she tell Harry and Ron? Why did she even have to tell them? It would just be weird if they knew that she had let their enemy have his way with her. The situation would become convoluted and the pair would believe that he raped her, which was far from the truth. The pair in the room looked at each other once dressed and nodded.

"Listen," Draco said, grabbing her hand as she tried to leave, "Thank you for the comfort. I know that it was a bit out of your comfort zone and I have no idea why I'm saying this, but I am grateful. However, if you tell anyone, I will not hesitate to kill you."

"Fair enough," the Gryffindor replied, "And the same goes for you. You know I know every spell created and will use any of them to torture you if word gets out. I don't want people knowing that I put out for such a vile man, which I am still trying to figure out for myself."

**-MATURE END—**

Heading out of the Room of Requirement, Hermione draped the Invisibility Cloak over herself once again and headed back to the dormitory. Heading inside, she walked carefully up the stairs after putting the cloak back. Wiping the remaining blood from the side of her thigh, she looked at herself. Hermione still questioned her motives of sleeping with that pureblood bigot. Part of her believed it was because she cared about others so much, but part of her believed it was because she needed to experience sex. Perhaps it wasn't something that 16 year olds should be so content on doing, but she had enjoyed it too much. Considering Malfoy had taken her virginity, she felt a bit odd. It was thrilling and she felt a rush of adrenaline from this evening. However, she was not aware of the consequences that lay ahead for her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: King of Anything**

_Author's Note: This is a normal chapter. There are no mature scenes in this chapter, which is good. I dislike writing riskier parts, as you could tell from the short sex scene in the first chapter._

_I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters listed. This is kind of AU and a Dramione fic. This chapter is going to be fun-ish. In case you haven't read my other fanfiction, I'm not a writer. I write for shits and giggles. I don't have a real knack for it, but I appreciate getting reviews to tell me what I'm doing right and what I am doing wrong. It helps me in the long run. If you don't like how I am doing things, please let me know. I'll try to break my bad habits if they get in the way of the story._

_Much like my "The Party's Just Begun" fanfiction, I will be putting a little "calendar" up at the top to let you all know how far along Hermione is into her pregnancy._

_Time: _

_Weeks: 8 weeks along_

_Months:approx. 2_

Hermione, two months after the thing she was never to speak of again, found herself emptying the contents of her stomach into a toilet that had been available at the time. The partially digested meal from last night was swimming there in front of her. Disgusted, the brunette flushed it down and went over to the sink. Brushing the metallic taste from her mouth, the Gryffindor continued her morning routine in silence. Ignoring the feeling that someone might have heard her emptying her stomach, the witch headed out the door towards classes. To her knowledge, she ate something last night that didn't agree with her. This was the first time that she had thrown up, which gave her no cause for concern. Blissfully unaware of the consequence that was living within her, the student continued on her way to breakfast. Grabbing her normal meal of muffin (English Muffin to us in the U.S.A) with butter and jelly, she went on her way to classes. Today wasn't the weekend, which meant that she had a lot to do.

Interrupted by a cold hand on her shoulder, she found herself face to face with Draco Malfoy. A blush brushed over her cheeks as she looked into those wonderful gray eyes.

"What is it Draco," she replied harshly.

"I found out what the prophecy meant," he replied, "The Dark Lord and Potter cannot live while the other survives. One has to die. The final battle is being prepared. The Second Wizarding War is coming Hermione. I suggest alerting your pals, Weaselbee and Potter. My suggestion for you is to stay out of it Granger. Mudbloods could get hurt, even one of your intelligence. Then again, Potter and Weasel King wouldn't be able to survive without you."

"That's sweet," she hissed, "But I am perfectly capable of making that decision on my own. Now, if you don't mind, I am off to classes unless you want to make sure that I'm capable of that as well."

"Go ahead mudblood," Malfoy grimaced, "Feel free to go ahead. I was just trying to fulfill our end of the bargain."

"Well," Hermione answered, "I appreciate that. Thank you Malfoy."

"Our other agreement still stands," he asked.

"Yes," she chided, "What made you think otherwise?"

"Your pals are coming over," he snapped, "So goodbye mudblood. I'll return that book to you within the week."

"What was that about Mione," Ron asked as he shot a glare at the blonde as he passed.

"Really Hermione," Harry agreed, "Why were you talking to Malfoy?"

"He was just insulting me," Hermione replied, "But I took care of it. I also figured out what the prophecy meant Harry."

"What," the jet-black haired male replied.

"Either you or Voldemort has to die," she replied, "One cannot live while the other survives. Harry, a war is coming and it going to be as bad as the first. This war will be one that you might not live through."

The three of them exchanged worried looks as they stood in silence. This was a lot to process in such a short time. Malfoy had lived up to the bargain that the two had struck two months ago. The same night that she had lost her virginity to him. Of course, no one had any idea that it happened between the spiteful pureblood and the "mudblood". Moving her books over her chest like she often did, Hermione headed off towards History of Magic, which was fascinating. However, Harry and Ron both fell asleep during the class and asked for her notes later. She had eventually given up on trying to convince the pair that falling asleep during the class would become their downfall. Walking down towards their seats, a fatigue swept over Hermione. It seemed to hit her like oncoming traffic. The color disappeared from her face as she sat down. What was happening to her? Her thoughts were whirling in her mind, curious as to what was happening to her. Despite all of her thoughts, she kept coming to the same conclusion. Suddenly, the realization hit her. While in the Room of Requirement, the two hadn't used any contraception or any spell to prevent pregnancy. Feeling sick to her stomach, she tried her best to ignore the feeling that was sweeping over her. The witch grabbed her quill and scroll, shaking from the idea of her bringing another Malfoy into the world. The idea of it made her grossly aware of how slutty she had been that night. Yes, it only lasted for a moment, but Hermione dwelled upon the fact that she had done it with _him._ Him of all people.

Once done with History of Magic, she headed to Potions. She knew that Snape trusted her enough to do her work properly and efficiently. In fact, she had completed all of her potions already without fail. Grabbing ingredients needed for the pregnancy potion, she knew that this would reveal to her if she was pregnant or not. The person holding the potion would see the color change from a milky white to light blue if one was not pregnant. However, if a person was pregnant while holding it, the color would change to a rose pink color. Mixing up the potion, she took it quickly in her hand, shoved it into her bag, and dumped the rest of the potion. She would take the test later. Noticing Malfoy looking at her, she quickly turned away and tried to divert her thoughts away from the consequence that she would soon come to face thanks to the potion that remained in her bag.

Her hand flew up in the air and asked to be excused to the restroom. Since it was the perfect time to take it, she ran into the bathroom. Malfoy, being a nosy little prick, followed her in suit once again. Knocking on the door, the blonde pureblood walked into the restroom.

"Granger," he barked, "I saw you stash a potion in your bag. What are you up to? Not another Polyjuice potion right?"

"Malfoy," she hissed, "I don't have time for this! Get out. And, by the way, I learned from the first time not to use the Polyjuice Potion on school grounds. I did it once."

"No," Malfoy snapped, "Mudblood. Tell me what you are doing with that potion."

Holding it in her hand, she watched the Pregnancy Potion change colors in her hands. It became a rosy pink color. Dropping the potion onto the floor, it turned back into the milky white substance it had been before. The Golden Girl, brightest witch of her age, was pregnant with Draco Malfoy's baby. The blonde male opened the door as he heard her crying. Looking down, he wasn't sure whether to consolidate her or bag on her some more, but he came to realize what potion it had been when it changed from rose to white once hitting the floor. Shaking his head, he backed away from the stall. There was no way that this was going to happen to him. His father, The Dark Lord, and every person with the Dark Mark would try to kill all three of them if this was his child.

"Granger," he whispered, shocked and afraid, "It can't be mine…Is it?"

"Who else would it belong to," she chided, "You think of me that lowly? Really? Malfoy, you were my first and my last."

"Shit," was all he managed to say at that moment.

"I would suppose that is an appropriate reaction," Hermione stated, walking out of the stall with her hand on her stomach, "That was my reaction to my realization earlier when I had a bout of fatigue. Of course, I did not say such vulgarities aloud."

"Come on Granger," he replied coldly, "You must have said something vile when you thought of it."

"No," she snapped, "I was in History of Magic and I would not stoop so low."

"You already stooped so low when you spread your legs for me," Draco said with malice in his voice.

"Draco," Hermione yelled, angry that he had even said such a thing, "You could show me some respect! I am carrying _your _child! So, stop being an asshole and grow up."

Storming out of the bathroom, the wild-haired brunette went back to Potions class. Harry and Ron looked at their friend with concern and soon after shifted their gaze back to Malfoy. No one had heard their conversation to Hermione's knowledge. Little did she know that Moaning Myrtle had been there sitting in that bathroom after a horrible event in her normal area. The ghost snickered and went about telling the other ghosts about what she had heard. Nearly Headless Nick decided to, instead of feeding into gossip, ask Hermione at dinner about it. The dining hall was rather empty, especially the Gryffindor table considering they were all at a Quidditch match. Appearing in the turkey, Hermione welcomed a familiar face. Unlike most, she found Nick to be tolerable company despite his rambling about the Headless Club.

"Why hello Hermione," the ghost greeted her in his normal sing-song tone.

"Hello Nick," she replied, "How are you?"

"Fine," he replied, "However, I've heard the most interesting gossip regarding you and that awful Slytherin Malfoy."

As he spoke, the color drained from her face and she felt rather dizzy. Trying to keep her composure, the Gryffindor found it harder to keep herself from crying or throwing a fit. Looking over at Malfoy, she gritted her teeth, which she did too often.

"Nick," she asked, "Where did you hear this?"

"Moaning Myrtle," he replied, "She had been in the stall next to yours when she overheard you yelling, crying, that you were having _his _child. Is it true?"

"Yes Nick," Hermione responded, "Listen. We mustn't tell the others. So, please keep this hush-hush. Try to keep the others from telling. I really don't need others talking of this. I don't believe that Malfoy has it in him to be able to look at anyone if they found out we fornicated. I'm embarrassed enough as it is."

The other ghosts had heard both the plea and the admission of guilt. Being the respectful ghost they were, all agreed to silence except for Moaning Myrtle. She had wanted to tell Harry and Ron that their girly friend wasn't so pure. Giggling, she went about her way back into her bathroom stall where she knew Harry visited regularly after the Chamber had been sealed. The ghost sat down and waited for the Gryffindor. Once he came in, the ghost moved over towards Harry and giggled.

"Hello Myrtle," the jet-black haired male responded.

"Hello Harry," Myrtle replied, trying her seductive voice continuously, "Now, you'll never guess what I overheard in the bathroom today."

Hermione, knowing all too well, walked into the bathroom and shot a glare at the ghost. If looks could have killed Myrtle, that look would have done the trick. Leaving down the drain, Hermione walked over to her friend. Noticing his look of concern, the muggle-born witch sat down next to her friend. Not noticing her hand resting over her abdomen, she decided to give her friend some comfort unlike Ron. Rubbing his back with her free hand, Hermione tried to coax the truth out of him.

"What is wrong Harry," she asked calmly.

"You," he replied.

"Me," Hermione questioned.

"Yes," Harry stated, "I'm concerned about you. Today, you've been a bit off. You skipped the Quidditch match and you never skip those. You were talking with Malfoy earlier and then spilled about the prophecy. Not to mention, you got sick this morning according to Ginny. Then you felt faint and tired. Then in potions, you brewed a potion that you took with you to the bathroom. You may assume I am dense, but I'm not. Hermione, what is going on?"

"Harry," she replied, trying to keep her wits, "Malfoy and I came to an agreement about two months ago. He promised to help us with the prophecy if he received any word about it. His mother, someone he will protect with his life, was in danger and I couldn't have it. He had told me what Voldemort had told his godfather. It might be hard for you to understand, but I need to keep my family safe, which includes you. The potion was for personal reasons."

"If Malfoy did something to you," he growled in warning.

"It takes two to tango," Hermione responded, "I just…can't tell you why I brewed the potion."

"I know the potion Hermione," Harry replied, "I saw it in your notes. It was a Pregnancy Potion. Detects if a girl is pregnant. Trust me. I'm aware of it. So, what was the result?"

"Harry," she said, tears forming in her eyes, "I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry."

"I'm going to kill him," the young Potter replied.

"No Harry," Hermione snapped, "You will not let on that you know of this. Malfoy and I have an agreement. We fornicated, but he had my consent. It was both of our faults. This baby isn't a product of love, but rather of comfort. Draco was having issues and I was, how shall I put it, horny. I'm a teenage girl and I fell into a trap. Now, I've got to face the consequences. I apologize for having to put you through all of this, but what is done is done and I cannot change what I did. I cannot change the past this time. Before it could save a life, this time it would kill someone. It would kill my child. Even though it was conceived rather inappropriately, I will not kill my child. I will protect him or her no matter what I have to face to do so."

"Then," he said, "Let me help you. Ron and I can both-"

"No Harry," she retorted, "Ron must not know. I think it would break his heart knowing that I am pregnant by Malfoy. He can know that I am pregnant, but the father will remain anonymous to him, alright?"

"Okay," Harry agreed, "Then, we'll tell me that it's mine. He'll get mad at me, but he'll come around eventually. I don't want you to face this alone. Malfoy will pay for it as well, but for now, let's convince people that it is mine."

"Harry…"

"I won't take no for an answer," he replied, "Things will look up. You'll see."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Echo**

_Author's Note: This is a normal chapter. There are no mature scenes in this chapter, which is good. I dislike writing riskier parts, as you could tell from the short sex scene in the first chapter._

_I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters listed. This is kind of AU and a Dramione fic. If anyone knows someone that can manipulate photos fairly well for a cover, please send me a private message. _

_Okay, so I never specified the timeline, which I should do right now. This is their sixth year. I made a mistake with the class schedule in the previous chapter, which I will make sure that I correct in all of these upcoming chapters. Hermione, being the oldest, is around 17 now._

_Review Response: _

_Whenweare: SOMEONE GOT IT! I wrote it for that purpose and I'm so happy that someone got it. _

_MissNerdyGirl12: Actually, that was accidental. I am now laughing at the fact that I wrote that. _

_1241070: I'm updating as fast as I can considering I am writing this off the cuff._

_Followers: _

_Thank you for following this story! It means a lot to me. I'll try to keep updating as much as I can. I'm actually posting this story as I go along. The first two chapters were posted right after I finished and so will this one. I really don't take long to write when I have the muse to write. So, forgive me if there are tons of grammatical and structural issues…_

_Time: _

_Weeks: 12 weeks along_

_Months:approx. 3_

Twelve weeks into her pregnancy and Hermione had watched her two best friends have a fallout. Putting her hand on her slightly swollen abdomen, she watched as Harry walked into the dining hall for breakfast. He seemed happier than normal and she assumed it was because she had gotten enough sleep for the first time in ages. Walking up to her, he gave her a quick peck on the cheek. People started to assume that the two of them were dating. However, only did a handful of people know that she was pregnant. Out of those only three people knew the truth about the baby's lineage: Malfoy, Harry, and her. Once he sat down, breakfast appeared. It was the weekend, which meant that Hermione could do whatever she wished. Now, she wanted to head back to the dorms and sleep. The baby was taking a lot out of her and knew that if her body was telling her to rest, that she should. Grabbing all the food she could, she took small, proper bites despite her body telling her to greedily eat like Ron often did. Noticing the red-haired male, she softly smiled over at him. The two of them had not spoken since Harry had convinced him that Hermione was carrying his child. Ron looked over at the two and, for the first time in weeks, gave them a soft smile in return. Coming over towards them, Weasley sat down in front of the two and grabbed as much food as he could.

"Deciding to talk with us again," Hermione asked.

"I haven't made up my mind Mione," he replied in between bites.

"I hate to be a bother Ron," she retorted, "But please chew and swallow before speaking. My stomach would appreciate it."

"Stomach," he replied in a cold-tone, glaring at Harry, "Right. Sorry. I'll swallow before speaking for you. Only for you."

"Thanks Ron," the brunette replied in a grateful tone, "I appreciate it. Now, how are studies going?"

"Fine," Ron stated, lying through his teeth.

"That is a lie Ronald," she sternly replied, "When you lie, you get the same look as Harry does."

"I do not get a look," he retorted, "My studies are fine."

"Then what are your grades so far in the semester," she asked.

"Fine," he opposed telling her that he needed her help.

"You need my help," she replied, "Right?"

"Yes," he admitted in defeat, "I need help. Really bad Mione. I'm failing potions class because Snape is out to get me. Without you or Harry, I'm dead meat."

"Well," she giggled, "That wasn't so hard to admit. Now, Ron, apologize to Harry for being a jerk about this whole situation. If there is anyone you should be mad at, it is me."

"Right," the red-haired male said as he looked over at Harry, "Sorry mate."

"It's fine," Harry replied happily, "I'm just glad to have my friend back. It got lonesome sitting in the Common Room by myself."

"Harry," he said, "You lied about getting Hermione knocked up, didn't you? You aren't the father. She said we get the same look when we lie. I saw that look when you told me that you got her pregnant. If not you, then who? Hermione, tell me the truth. Who did you shack up with? Seriously, as your friend I deserve the right to know."

"Ron," Hermione stated, "The reason why Harry and I are stating that it is his is because the father isn't really invested in it. He's…not the person people would suspect for being the father. So, Harry offered and I couldn't refuse. I can't tell you because I know how you feel about the biological father and so does Harry. Telling you would upset you more than saying Harry was the father."

"Really Mione," he retorted, "Do you think that low of me?"

"Of course not Ron," she snapped, "But considering the past we've had with the biological father, I consider it in all of our best interests to leave it at this point."

"I'll control myself I swear," Ron replied.

"It's Malfoy's," Harry blurted out in a whisper.

"Harry James Potter," Hermione scolded.

"What," Ron snapped as he grew red with anger, "Did he force you?"

"No," she replied, "He didn't. Draco was distraught and I was hormonal. He kissed me and before I realized what mistake I was making, it was over. He thanked me and we agreed never to speak of it again. When Harry realized I had made a Pregnancy Potion in class and took it to the restroom with me, I confessed what happened. I'm sorry that I've kept it from you, but I didn't want you to ruin the pact that Draco and I have. So, keep your mouth shut around him and try to keep your glares usual."

"Sure," the red-haired Gryffindor replied, still red with anger, "Just hope that this was a one-time thing Mione."

"Why would it be anything else Ronald," Hermione replied as she ran her fingers through her wild, brown hair, "Malfoy and I have no common ground except for this child. I don't believe that accounts for much, considering I'm a 'mudblood' as he likes to point out every day."

"So," Ron replied, trying to stay away from the delicate subject, "Coming to the Quidditch Match later?"

"I have to go off-campus for a doctor's appointment," she replied, "I've not had one yet regarding the baby. My parents think that I am seeing the doctor for my annual. I'll discuss my issue when the situation calls for it. I don't believe that they should become aware of this until I find myself in dire need to tell them."

"My mom will understand if you need a place to stay," Ron stated, "So, if you want to stay with us for a little while, I'm sure she won't mind."

"I appreciate that," the brunette responded calmly, "But I think I do need to go home and see my parents over Christmas Break. They do have a right to see me considering they are my parents. However, it was a nice gesture."

Getting up, she decided now would be the best time to try to sneak away for a bit. Hermione was heading towards Hagrid's Hut, where her ride was gulping down weasels. It didn't bother the pregnant Gryffindor to see Buckbeak enjoying his meal, unlike when Ron ate the same way. Bowing to Buckbeak, Hermione waited to see if he would do the same. The Hippogriff eventually did the same and allowed her to climb onto his back. Patting him and ruffling the feathers on his neck, she felt him grow content despite the extra weight. With a soft kick on his side, Buckbeak spread his wings, flapping them as he galloping towards the edge of Hogwarts territory. Motivating him with soft coos, the Hippogriff finally made it up in the air and she headed off towards the Diagon Alley. Unknown to most, there was a wizarding OBGYN in the area. Being the brightest witch of her age had its perks. Hermione had noticed it when heading towards The Ministry Press, which probably meant it was owned by the Ministry. Despite that fact, Hermione knew that it was only place for a witch to get an examination without causing alarm, considering that she was riding a Hippogriff over.

Once at Diagon Alley, she landed softly and rubbed Buckbeak's beak and nose bridge. Thanking him, she walked towards the doctor's office. Stopping at the threshold, she took a deep breath to gather all the courage she could muster to walk into the office. Unlike most places, this was a walk-in clinic. It was fairly helpful, especially to her at the moment. Getting inside, she realized that it was fairly organized and professional despite its location. Noticing the receptionist's desk, she walked over and signed up for the next available appointment. Filling out the paperwork handed to her, she set the clipboard back down in front of the odd-looking lady and waited for her name to be called.

"Hermione Granger," the nurse called out of a slightly opened door.

Getting up, she followed the nurse into the rest of the office. Once her vitals were taken and her weight and height measured, she waited for the doctor to finally come into the office. Sitting patiently, Hermione looked at the multiple posters hanging on the wall. Some of them were about female anatomy and others were about pregnancy. Finding the pregnancy poster fascinating, she continued to skim over it until the doctor came into the room.

"Studious type," the doctor asked as he entered the room.

"Very much so," she replied, "Thank you for seeing me on such short notice."

"It is my pleasure Ms. Granger," he responded, "Now I'm Doctor Thymes. So, may I inquire what this visit is about?"

"Well," the brunette said as she ran her fingers through her hair, "I'm pregnant. I just need a check-up. That's all."

"A studious type as yourself is pregnant," Dr. Thymes inquired, "What about the father? Is he available?"

"The father and I don't speak often," Hermione stated honestly, "My two best friends are actually the ones that are assisting me with my pregnancy. Besides the father, they are the only two that are aware of this."

"Very well," the doctor replied, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose, "Now, the exam will take only mere moments. Unlike muggle doctors, a flick of my wand and I'll show you the perfect image of your baby."

He took a few seconds to collect his thoughts before continuing with the words _Praesent Appareant. _A small glow formed in the air around them eventually forming in the air above their heads. A small figure appeared in the image, moving due to small reflexes. With the image came a heartbeat and Hermione's hormones kicked in. Tears formed in her eyes as she watched this life form's image in the air above. That beautiful thing was her child and this moment could never be replaced in her mind. Grabbing the magic from the air, the doctor placed the image on a sheet of photo paper and handed it to her. She could see its movement from the past two minutes. The wonders of the Wizarding World could never cease to amaze her.

"Now," Dr. Thymes said, clearing his throat, "You're vitals look good and the ammonic fluid is perfect. I don't see any causes for concern. You are growing a healthy baby Ms. Granger. However, I would suggest seeing me sooner. You are twelve weeks and waiting this long for a first screening wasn't the best idea. The baby is still in the first trimester, which is a good thing. Now, in four weeks I want to see you back again. We'll be able to determine the sex of the baby."

"Excellent," she replied, "Thank you Dr. Thymes. I do have a question that I suppose you are the best person to ask. Does the Ministry own this place?"

"Yes," he responded to her question, "The Ministry does own this place. I'm assuming that you don't like that."

"I really don't," Hermione answered, "I don't like the idea of the Ministry knowing of my pregnancy or anything of the sort. I may try to abide by the rules, but I do not appreciate the law being involved or telling the school of my condition. I will inform the staff of the school and my family in due time. So, I would appreciate if this was kept a secret."

"Patient-doctor confidentiality," the doctor replied, "I cannot tell them unless they come with a warrant or you are thinking of self-harm or harming others, which I assume is far from the case."

"You would assume correct," the young Gryffindor replied.

"Very well," Dr. Thymes responded, "I will make sure that the Ministry is not informed of this nor Hogwarts for that matter."

"I appreciate that," Hermione said, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I do have some other plans to attend to."

Leaving the office with a new appointment schedule, the brunette went back to where Buckbeak had been standing only to find Dumbledore and McGonagall standing there with their arms folded. Looking between the two, she couldn't help but feel small under their glares. Instinctually, her arms flew over the small bump in her abdomen. Walking over, Dumbledore motioned for her to follow them to a private area. It seemed that the doctor, the ghosts, or her best friends had told the two of them about her pregnancy. Snape had taken Buckbeak home, which was cause for concern. Did they know that Malfoy was the father of her child? In the private area, the three spoke in whispers.

"Miss Granger," McGonagall snapped, "What are you doing here? Malfoy so generously offered your location to us, only mentioning you in Diagon Alley. 50 points will be taken from Gryffindor for these actions today."

"I was here for-"

"A check-up," Dumbledore stated, "I can see that as well as a newcomer to Hogwarts in the coming months."

"Albus," McGonagall started until she noticed Hermione's baby bump, small but noticeable, "Hermione Granger. How? When? We will have to inform your parents of this. You are seventeen and under the legal adult age."

"No," Albus said, putting his hand up in the air, "We do not need to inform them. That is her job. When she got pregnant, she became an adult who can make her own choices. Yes, laws state otherwise, but this is my personal opinion. Now, Miss Granger, can I safely assume that Mr. Weasley or Mr. Potter is the father?"

"Unfortunately," Hermione replied, "That's not the case. Neither one of them happen to be the father."

"Then who is the father," McGonagall questioned.

"The boy that told you where to find me," the young Gryffindor replied.

"Malfoy," both Dumbledore and McGonagall were shocked to hear this considering the two had nothing in common and were often fighting with each other.

"Yes," she replied, turning her head away in embarrassment and shame, "It was one night. I cannot make excuses for my actions any longer. It was a mistake and now I am paying the price. The baby may have been conceived by mistake, but I cannot kill another life. I won't. Malfoy might not want to own up to his part in this, but Harry and Ron are willing to assist me and I graciously accepted their offer for assistance while at Hogwarts."

Her hands still were over her abdomen, protecting the small life that was forming there. No one would harm either her or this child, not without a fight. The Headmaster was stunned by such drive to protect, but he had seen it many times before. He smiled softly at the pregnant teenager and motioned for all of them to return to Hogwarts through the floo. The three of them headed for the floo fireplace and each said "Hogwarts". Once back, she realized that she was in the Headmaster's Office. The only place that didn't have a enchantment on it. The two elders told Hermione to go about her day and from now on would be seeing Madame Pomfrey for examinations during her pregnancy to avoid any more possible inconveniences for the school. They would send word to the office back at Diagon Alley of this change. They didn't want the ministry involved in this pregnancy. A pregnancy of Hermione Granger, the brightest witch of her age and the best friend of the "Boy-Who-Lived", would be quite a story, not to mention it would be dangerous if Voldemort or any pureblood that believed in tainted blood knew this. The three of them agreed to keep it quiet until the time came when Hermione was truly showing. Her jumpers couldn't keep it hidden for much longer. She was twelve weeks, which could be seen through the shirt she was wearing. Dumbledore used an altering charm to make it a little bigger, which he would teach her in the days to come. Unable to see the bump through her jumper, Hermione was dismissed and headed towards the dormitories.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Prick! Goes the Scorpions Tail**

_Author's Note: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters listed. This is kind of AU and a Dramione fic. If anyone knows someone that can manipulate photos fairly well for a cover, please send me a private message. _

_A lot happened in the last chapter, which won't happen in this chapter. This is going to be a slightly calmer chapter and is shorter. I posted a poll for this story to vote (up on profile) on what gender you want Dramione's baby to be, which I'll reveal in the next chapter._

_Draco's personality has changed a bit, but is kind of explained in his POV. If you want me to clarify, please let me know. I'll try to explain it more in the next chapter's author's note. Week 18 is the next chapter, which means the poll (mentioned above) will be open for two days (trying to move this story as fast as I can). I've already had two votes for a girl, but I want to see what others want the baby's gender to be. _

_Followers: _

_Thank you for following this story! _

_Everyone: If you have questions, comments, or just want to talk, you can contact me on twitter, which is justfunriley_

_Time: _

_Weeks: 16 weeks along_

_Months:approx. 4_

Since Dumbledore and McGonagall had told the staff of her condition, things had changed around campus for Hermione. She had been given different meals from the other students, fewer books to carry, and larger fitting clothes from the staff. Due to this, the other students started to give her odd looks. Trying to ignore them the best she could, Hermione pretended that she was no different from the other students. If any other girl in the school had fallen pregnant, they would receive the exact same treatment. Sitting in the Dining Hall was where she received the oddest looks, which made her feel small around everyone else. Malfoy, the father, was walking around as if nothing had happened between the two of them. Snape, however, started to yell at Draco for his actions and told him to take responsibility for the child that Hermione was carrying. The blonde-haired Slytherin decided that his godfather was correct. Coming over to her in the Dining Hall, he sat down next to her as she ate.

"What do I owe for this pleasure," she stated in a malice tone, rolling her eyes all the while.

"My godfather has been telling me to take responsibility," he replied, trying to curb his tongue, "So, I am doing so. Is that a problem?"

"No," Hermione blandly responded, "Not at all."

Ron, who was sitting across the way, was glaring at Draco. Harry, on the other hand, decided to welcome Draco to the table. Of course, the Gryffindor was not too pleased with him drawing attention to Hermione even more so than she had been receiving these past few weeks. Doing the right thing, Harry walked over to Hermione and sat down on the other side of her for protection. Draco, much like his father, had received the Dark Mark at this point and all three of them were aware of this. Hermione was having no problem believing that this was a ploy to make both Harry and Ron vulnerable. Sometimes she wondered if they had gotten this far without her smarts.

"Now," Draco stated, "How's our little one?"

He had begun to reach towards her ever-growing belly, but Hermione swatted his hand away. She didn't trust him around their child. Not replying, Hermione took a bite of her salmon that she had grown fond of. Chewing quietly and slowly, she remained silent when the young Malfoy spoke to her. The wild-haired brunette, however, continued to speak with Harry and Ron throughout this. It was mostly about the Quidditch Match and the practice that they would be having later on today, which Hermione planned on attending. Draco, once hearing of her plans to go, jumped at the opportunity to watch and see what the Gryffindors' had up their sleeve. He not only wanted to see the match, but he wanted to spend time with Hermione and their unborn child. It seemed right of him to want to go and attend events with her, but she held distain for the idea.

"Draco," Hermione finally spoke to him, finishing off her meal, "If I wanted you to be a part of this, I would invite you places. However, considering this child has 'tainted blood' by a 'mudblood', as you love to point out, I wish that you not be there. You coming over here and trying to do whatever it is you are trying to do is drawing attention to both of us. I would rather keep the attention down to a minimum. Many students are already giving me odd looks and I don't need them gossiping about me, thank you very much. Now, if you'll excuse us, we have somewhere to be."

"This is as much my child as it is yours," he whispered harshly through pursed lips, "So; I want to be a part of this. I may seem like I don't, but despite its tainted blood, this child is a Malfoy. Family does mean something to me."

"Fine," she snapped, bringing her wand up to his throat, "Just don't get in my way. And never call me the 'M' word ever again! If you do, so help me God, I will not hesitate when using a spell on you. Am I clear?"

"Perfectly," Draco replied, slightly scared.

The blonde-haired Slytherin knew that Hermione would seriously harm him with her hormones running wild. That, in turn, frightened him. "Nor Hell like fury, like a woman scorned" as people always say. Malfoy followed the witch, who was putting her wand away, towards the Quidditch Match. Normally the houses were divided, but Draco would be changing that from now on. With all that was happening, the Dark Mark didn't matter to him. Despite what others thought of him, family was the most important thing to the Slytherin. Even if Hermione was a muggle-born, that was his child. A Malfoy heir or heiress to obtain the fortune when they grew older. However, his father already knew of Hermione's blood status and that would be hard to ignore in the days to come. It was keeping it a secret for a while until he could sort out the details. Nothing was going to happen to that child as long as he was alive. There was a sense of pride and beauty in this idea of a tainted heir to the Malfoy throne. For as long as he could remember, cousins were marrying cousins to avoid any muggle-born blood to be mixed into the family. This was unique from the rest of his family, considering most of them were inbred. Being inbred wasn't truly something to be proud of, but it remained tradition for generations. The Slytherin walked alongside Granger and felt a sense of pride, but chose to ignore such feelings. He didn't want others to think that he was proud of a half-blood from a muggle-born.

"May I ask a question," he finally said to Granger once at the match.

"Go ahead," she replied.

"What is it like for you," Malfoy said in regards to the child.

"It isn't too bad," Hermione answered, trying to avoid others knowing about her pregnancy, "At first, it was awful with the sickness and fatigue. Now, I just get dizzy, sometimes faint, and get restless at nights. Madame Pomfrey says that it is normal in my condition. I feel pretty normal again, but that's normal as well."

"Have you felt any," Malfoy said in a hushed tone, "movement yet?"

"No," the Gryffindor replied, "Not yet. I was told I would in a few weeks since this is my first. The book in the library said that it would be around 18 or 20 weeks for the first one."

"Are they feeding you a proper diet," he questioned with concern.

"Malfoy taking concern for a half-blood," she giggled, "I never thought I would see the day."

"Granger," he warned.

"They are feeding me a proper diet," Hermione replied, putting a hand over her bump, "I'm getting all the nutrients required, as well as the vitamins that Madame Pomfrey gave me. Everything is going well."

"May I," Draco asked, gesturing to her bump.

Hesitating, she grabbed his hand and put it to her small bump. Looking into her brown eyes, the Slytherin felt something there that he hadn't before. It was weird for him, but thrilling. He kept his hand there for as long as he would allow him to rest his hand there. He moved his eyes down from hers to the bump where his hand was resting, a small blush painted his pasty cheeks. Draco quickly removed his hand as the blush appeared and looked away. He decided to pretend that he was watching the Quidditch Match between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. The Slytherin knew, and would bet, that Gryffindor would win. Hufflepuff had an okay team, but Draco had to admit that Gryffindor was much better and the only competition for Slytherin. However, he would hate to admit that aloud especially to the trio of friends that he had now tied himself to with Granger and the baby.

Once the Match was over, Ron and Harry came over to where Hermione and Draco were sitting. The two of them had been discussing the pregnancy, especially about how they were going to proceed and what relationship the two of them wanted. Malfoy and Granger both had similar ideas, which involved this remaining quiet until times were safe. Considering this was a weakness for both of them, they agreed that limited contact should suffice. Malfoy was allowed to spend weekends with her, while weekdays would go back to normal. Both agreed to this arrangement, while Ron and Harry weren't too thrilled with the idea.

"Mione," the red-haired Gryffindor questioned, "Really think this is a good idea?"

"Ronald," Hermione stated, "Malfoy and I have come to an agreement, which is hard to do for two people who don't truly get along. He's shown me that he cares about this child as much as I do. I cannot deny him his rights to the child. Plus, we both have much to lose if this baby's lineage comes to light."

"I have the Dark Mark," Malfoy said, "and a mission given to me by the Dark Lord himself. If this baby's lineage comes out as mine, Hermione and the baby could be used as advantage if I do not complete what I've been told to. If my mother isn't enough leverage, then he'll use them. Personally, I would rather not subject either of them to such things. Plus, even if the Dark Lord doesn't know that Hermione's child is also mine, he'll try to use her child against her or even you two. So, we all have much to lose here. I will protect the family, which includes Granger. Even if I am not thrilled about this whole entire of tainting the Malfoy and Black bloodlines, I still have a responsibility to protect them and care for them as long as I live."

"Malfoy," Harry threatened, "If you even try to hurt Hermione or the baby, I'll make sure that you get killed by Voldemort. I never threaten that, but Hermione is family to me. Much like you claim, I will protect my family from any harm, even if that means facing Voldemort on my own. My family comes first even in the face of danger."

"I promise Potter," Draco replied to the threat with a calm demeanor, "On this we can agree. Family is first and the child will be protected. I can tolerate you and Weasley for the sake of my child."

This was almost uncharacteristic of Draco Malfoy, which left all three Gryffindors shocked by his comments. However, they didn't really know the blonde-haired Slytherin well at all. This was bringing the four of them together of a single thing, an unborn child. Watching Hermione, Draco once again placed his hand on her bump and let a small smile form on his lips.


	5. Chapter 5 (PLEASE READ ALL OF AN)

**Chapter Five: Rainbow Veins**

_Author's Note: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters listed. This is kind of AU and a Dramione fic. If anyone knows someone that can manipulate photos fairly well for a cover, please send me a private message. _

_According to the polls, the baby is going to be *insert drumroll please* a GIRL! In the review section, come up with a few names that you think you'll want for the baby. I'll post them on the poll and AN of the following chapter. I have a few that I like for girls, which will be in the poll. _

_OH THE ERRORS! I'm terrible. I didn't calculate anything before writing this. I'm hitting myself in the head for not spotting this earlier. Okay. It would be after Christmas Break when she would be 4 months. So….I'm changing this a bit. Hermione didn't go home for Christmas Break and neither did Malfoy. That should fix it. Easter will be when the two confront their parents. Yep. I'll just put a brief overview of Christmas since I skipped it in the past two chapters._

_Christmas Holidays: Ron, Harry, and Hermione all remained back at Hogwarts, as well as Malfoy. The trio of friends found themselves enjoying the break. Hermione, at 14 weeks, was enjoying a break from the morning sickness. None of the people involved had spoken to their parents of Hermione's condition nor did they have any plans to do so. Hermione, getting gifts from her muggle family and her wizard family, enjoyed the holidays and wrote her parents of the wonderful holiday, minus the pregnancy part. The three Gryffindors invited Malfoy to join them, but were declined harshly. They brushed it off and continued to enjoy their holidays. Once the New Year rolled around, the three of them went back to the normal routine only to find that both Dumbledore and McGonagall had informed the staff of her pregnancy. _

_Sorry, this took so long….School, video games, and lack of inspiration got in the way. This ends on a "cliffhanger" of sorts and is short. I apologize for both. _

_Followers: _

_Thank you for following this story! I never expected so many people to follow. Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!_

_Everyone: If you have questions, comments, or just want to talk, you can contact me on twitter, which is justfunriley. You can also find me on tumblr. I'll open the anonymous ask box and answer questions on tumblr, which is askjustfunriley._

_Time: _

_Weeks: 18 weeks along_

_Months:approx. 4_

Groggily getting up, Hermione yawned ever so quietly. Rubbing her eyes, she walked towards her truck. Grabbing her uniform, she changed the size with the spell that Dumbledore had taught her. Once she finished with the rest of her morning routine, which included a hot shower, Hermione walked down towards the Common Room. Harry and Ron were standing there waiting for her with smiles on their face. Rolling her eyes, she felt that it was too early for happy faces. Giving up caffeine was harder then she would have ever imagined. The three of them walked into the Dining Room and realized that Malfoy was already sitting there. He was waiting for Hermione and held a sort of excitement in his eyes, which made Hermione feel a bit happier this morning. The Slytherin jumped up and pulled out the chair for her.

"Morning," he said sweetly.

"G'morning," Hermione replied, "How are you?"

"Excited," Draco responded.

"For what," she asked, her mind was still asleep.

"Today is the first time I get to see," he replied in a whisper, "and find out the gender."

"Right," she chirped, "Today is the day. Wow. I forgot that I'm 18 weeks in."

"Almost half way," Malfoy mentioned, "Are you excited?"

"Very much so," the Gryffindor said, putting a hand to her abdomen.

She hadn't really paid attention to the baby this morning. Hermione looked over at Malfoy and smiled genuinely. The Slytherin had changed since the beginning of her pregnancy, which made her heart skip a few beats. Despite them trying to keep their relationship quiet, others had started to talk. The other students had seen that the two of them had exchanged loving looks once or twice, as well as being oblivious to others. Not only had they begun to notice that, but Hermione's pregnancy had become known. Well, others had begun to assume that she was pregnant. The Gryffindor had neither denied nor accepted the rumors, leaving many curious as to her weight gain. Keeping her hand on her belly, she felt Malfoy's hand rest above hers. The pasty-skinned male came closer to her and their unborn child, which made Hermione's worries vanish. Had the two fallen in love? Hermione wanted to dismiss the idea of falling in love with the father of her child, but she couldn't. Something about him had taken hold of her and made her fall in love with him along the way.

Something grabbed her attention as she continued to hold her hand against her belly. Movement: and she felt it. Malfoy, from what Hermione could tell, felt it too. Hermione didn't have any doubts that the baby was there, but at that moment, it was so much more real. It was theirs, Draco and hers. Tears were forming in both their eyes as they shared the moment of their baby's first kick. They remained that way for quite some time until Harry broke them from the trance. Hermione had twenty minutes until Madame Pomfrey wanted to see her, which meant it was twenty minutes away from knowing the gender. Grabbing Draco's hand, she led him towards the Hospital Wing. Even if she would have loved to get there faster, Apparating was not allowed and was rather dangerous.

Finally reaching the Hospital Wing, she noticed that a few beds were filled by some random first years complaining of a stomach virus. After she arrived, Madame Pomfrey motioned for the two young adults to follow her into a separate area for the "test". Once hidden from prying eyes, Hermione lifted her shirt and exposed her rounded bump. While she did so, she looked over at Draco who was smiling at the pregnant Gryffindor. It seemed unrealistic to her that he had become so comfortable around her, enough to show positive emotion towards her. Hermione decided it was because she was carrying his child, which could change in an instant. Once situated, Hermione felt the tip of Madame Pomfrey's wand as she brought up the image of the baby. The wild-haired Gryffindor looked, once again, at Malfoy who now had tears in his eyes again. She stifled a giggle and went back to looking at the image of their child.

"There we have it," the nurse stated, grinning at the sight of the two parents admiring their child, "Would you like to know the sex?"

"Yes," Draco said calmly, taking the words from Hermione who just simply nodded.

"It's a girl," Madame Pomfrey replied, "Congratulations."

Pulling down her shirt, Hermione thanked the nurse and motioned for Draco to do the same. Once he said his nonchalant thanks, the two were once again walking towards a destination. They agreed that some off-campus walking would do the pair of them, as well as the baby, some good.

"Hermione," Draco said, "It might be a bit chilly out, considering it is January."

"Right," she replied, "I'm going to grab my winter coat. You should too. We'll meet right here once we grab them."

"See you soon," he responded, walking towards the Slytherin Common Room.

Hermione made her way towards the Gryffindor Common Room, smiling all the way. She was going to have a daughter. A little Gryffindor, or Slytherin, was something to be marveled. Thinking about her daughter was all she could do, especially what she might look like. Would the baby have her hair or his? Would she have her eyes or Malfoy's? There were more questions than answer. She knew she would find the genetics questions answered in the library, but personality wise questions would have to wait.

As she made it to the dormitories, she grabbed her winter coat and did the familiar spell once again. Ginny, who Hermione didn't notice at the time, watched as the coat grew larger. Hearing a gasp, Hermione whisked around and noticed Ron's sister. Perhaps Ron didn't tell her that Hermione was pregnant, which was most likely the case. Hermione decided that she would give him a scolding later. Walking over to Ginny, Hermione sat down next to her.

"Are you," Ginny asked, unable to form the word pregnant after.

"Yes," Hermione replied, "But you mustn't tell a soul that the rumor is true. It would be rather…annoying to deal with all the questions over and over again."

"Is my brother the father," the redhead questioned.

"No," she answered, "He isn't. Neither is Harry."

"Oh good," Ginny sighed, "I mean, not about Ron, but Harry."

"I know," Hermione said, "You have always had a little crush on Harry. So, I wouldn't dare. You are one of my good friends. I wouldn't dare harm you or your relationship."

"So," Ginny finally put the clues together, "It's Draco's."

Hermione only nodded in response.

"But, you two hate each other. How did it happen?"

"It is a story that I'm sure your brother can tell you," Hermione replied as she began to head towards the door, "I'm meeting Draco. We're going to walk for a little while. I'll talk with you later. Remember to keep this a secret, please. I don't want people to know the rumor is true. At least, not yet. I won't be able to hide my pregnancy much longer. So, the whole student body will know eventually, but I'd rather it remain unknown until I have to say it."

Not hearing what Ginny said next, Hermione rushed out the door and towards the meeting spot. Seeing Draco was already there, she had a bigger smile on her face. Walking up to him, he grabbed her hand and they started walking out the door.


End file.
